Technical Field
The present invention generally relates to an image recording apparatus provided with a plurality of sensors for detecting a recording medium.
Related Art
Image recording apparatuses (a label printer and a printer) for conveying a recording medium configured so as to be continuous in a direction of conveyance by joining different recording media together, and recording an image onto the recording medium are conventionally known in the art (see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication Nos. 2001-239715 (Patent Document 1) and 2003-039683 (Patent Document 2), for example). Some such image recording apparatuses have sensors for detecting the state of the recording medium. For example, the image recording apparatuses disclosed in Patent Documents 1 and 2 are equipped with seam sensors for detecting a seam of the recording medium, in order to control the image recording in accordance with the position of the seam of the recording medium.